Energy Weapons
Tier one Homemade Laser pistol: A dangerous weapon, as much to the user as to their enemy. This jerryrigged device is designed to use powercells, just like it prewar counterpart. Magneto pistol: Never implemented as a military or police weapon, it is a pure novelty. The barrel isn't long enough to create the high velocity that makes these weapons effective. At short range however, it still isn't a weapon to be underestimated. The Phazer Used by the security company "Enterprise" in pre-war times, they're a common tool for town guards and other people of the wastes. It shoots out a small blue (or red) laser, and in most cases have two settings. "Stun" and "Kill". Some of these weapons have been modified only to shoot stun, or kill. It is the size of a large handgun. "Kiga" Energy rifle This is the grand daddy of those modern Energy Rifles you could find. First invented twenty years before the great war, they're old, unstable, and have the same range of those fancy Muskets due to a malfunction in the firing chip due to a design malfunction. The only upside is their strength increase over the other rifles, and even then that's not much seeing as most shots don't go any where near the target. Two shots each. Tier two Minizapper Laser pistol: Designed for personal use as a defense weapon. The easy of use and no recoil makes it perfect for someone who can't use a conventional weapon. Improvised Laser rifle: Made by some clever soul in the wastes (Or maybe you). It uses a large pipe as a barrel with a thick industrial lens placed inside. Load a microfusion cell in the back, and it's homemade firing mechanism is totally capable of activating it's deadly capabilities. "Kala" Energy Rifle The Kigas younger brother. These things have the same design malfunction as the first, although due to better quality chips the range is increased to that of a old dirty hunting rifle. Five shots each. Spasm Gun: The Spasm Gun is a nasty little weapon that over-stimulates the synapses of the target, causing sensory overload and jerking motions. Some memory loss, brain damage, hemorrhaging and motor-control deterioration accompanies the light stunning effect. Capacity of ten. Tier three Wattz 1000 laser pistol: Mainly a military and specialized police weapon, the laser pistol is not to be underestimated. While one requires a basic knowledge of how they work, they are powerful, recoiless, and relatively quiet. Wattz 2000 laser rifle: A powerful military weapon, implemented just before the war. While rare, it is a favored weapon by many well equipped groups. If you have the knowhow to use it, you'll likely carry this weapon with you at all times. Sun Scorcher (Civilian model): This is quite the odd little invention. Made by the "Environmental Protection Agency" years before the great war as a way to stop pollution. Runs on Solar Power, and this civilian model was in use heavily before the great war due to the low cost, and the fact that people were helping out the environment. Ain't got nearly the same punch as the military version, but still a force to reckon with. It should be noted that it can't do shit in the dark. EG "Flame" Pistol: Runs on Small Energy cells, this thing some how turns the regular shots, into shots that are on fire. The only draw back is the decreased range, and less power then the regular pistol. However, you now get to see them run around on fire! Capacity of 5 Tier four Glock 86 plasma pistol: A strange, outlandish weapon. When fired, it shoots a blast of green plasma more then capable of melting down most armored enemies. Tesla pistol: Rare, experimental weapon. Small, effective, and powerful, although you may never realize this devices true use, as when no source of metal, or enemy is nearby it's strange electric beam will come back to hit the user. 'Heavy' Laser pistol: Designed for use for well equipped military units, this weapon is one of the best sidearms found in the wastes. Manufactured Laser rifle: Created by the powerful scientific organizations after the war, these devices are made on a very small scale, and are only in the hands of very well equipped troopers. Basically a slightly improved variant of the Wattz. Sun Scorcher (military version) Charge it with sunlight, or bright light. Ain't no need for ammo. This thing can turn your pretty little face into a pile of shit on the sidewalk in seconds. A force to be reckoned with, and given to military troops in the area for "Crowd Control". Less common then its little brother, but a hell of a lot stronger. Tier five Plasma Rifle: A very rare, powerful weapon. Technologically advanced compared to most other weaponry, and very sophisticated. But while sophisticated, it's still a tool of war. While slower then most energy weapons in speed, and large ball of plasma can melt through just about anything. multi-beam laser: A rare piece of equipment indeed. This variant fires far more powerful beams then it's Wattz counterpart, with it's that modifications make it fire four beams at once in a shotgun-like spread. Gauss rifle: A powerful rifle, and a snipers best friend. It is prone to jamming, and requires decent cleaning and maintenance. However, keep it in good condition amd it'll treat you well. Firing a variety of ammo using heavy electromagnetic fields, this weapon has a long range, and a lot of power. Tesla Rifle: Very rare, but very powerful. A rather large weapon, it fires a strange whip of electricity, comparable to a bolt of lightning. Strangely, the electrical discharge of this weapon will arc towards other lifeforms, and metal objects. YK32 Pulse Pistol: It may look a lot like a normal laser pistol, but it's on a whole other level. It fires a similar beam, but it is far more powerful. Tier six Anti-tank Laser Rifle: A large rifle firing an ultra focused laser strong enough to rip through the plating on a pre-war tank. This weapon will peel the armor off those pathetic BOS soldiers as fast as you can take aim and fire. Sometimes equipped with a scope, the trajectory is completely flat as with all laser weapons and makes this an effective sniper rifle as well. Laser SMG: Light enough to be fired one handed if need be, this little machine packs a mighty punch when put on full auto. Made for clearing buildings of hostile forces, it is more compact than a laser rifle but packs more power than a conventional laser pistol. Gatling Laser: A minigun that fire super heated death beams. No wind up time means no time for enemies to duck behind cover. It wouldn’t matter much if they did, this big pretty beast will shred and tear anything you put in front of it. Alien Blaster: Your not sure where it came from but you know it wasn’t earth. Devastating at any range, this nice little piece of equipment is sometimes called ‘out-of-this-world’. Turbo Plasma Rifle: A standard plasma rifle modified for faster firing. The plasma bolt chamber has been hotwired to allow significantly faster rates of fire. Very skilled merchants or characters may be able to upgrade their own plasma rifles for this. Tesla Cannon: A shoulder fired recoilless weapon that fires large bolts of electricity at whatever you aim it at. The bolts tend to track towards the nearest source so make sure you’re not the only one in the room when you fire it. The bolts are also useful for disrupting electronics and other sensitive systems. Category:Weapons